Transporting a surfboard, standup paddle board, or kayak can present challenges to paddling enthusiasts. Conventional racks may not accommodate paddling equipment of varying sizes. The racks can be cumbersome, as well as difficult and time consuming to secure to either or both an automobile and the paddling equipment. Standard size and smaller ears can be too small for or otherwise incompatible with certain rack systems.